Демон сёгуна
by alekssi
Summary: 1586 год. Эпоха воюющих провинций. Иэясу Токугава возвращается в свой замок Оказаки. На отряд нападает банда головорезов. Силы неравны, и вскоре Токугава остается практически один на один с подосланными убийцами. Кто спас его? Не иначе, демон. Фанфик к фанфику "Vaster than Empires" (Обширнее империй) от Ayezur.


Солнце склонялось к горизонту, птичий гомон постепенно затухал, ветер тоже как будто успокоился. По лесной дороге быстрой рысью передвигалась группа из шести всадников. Только мечи у пояса говорили о том, что это самураи – ни баннеров, ни гербов на одежде – ничто не указывало на их клановую принадлежность. Дорога была пустынна, только однажды они обогнали какого-то рыжего мальчишку.

Неожиданно на повороте путь им преградила целая толпа – человек двадцать – хорошо вооруженных людей. Всадники остановились.

– Если вы грабители, возьмите деньги и проваливайте, – крикнул один из самураев и бросил свой кошелек на землю.

– Нам не нужны твои деньги, Токугава, – ответил один из бандитов, видимо, главный, – нам нужна твоя жизнь. – И с этими словами нападающие бросились на мужчин.

Телохранители Токугавы – хорошо обученные и умелые воины, немедленно соскочили с лошадей и вступили в схватку. Но силы были слишком неравны. Вот уже пали Катсуро и Рюичи, и Тору сражался из последних сил. Рядом с Иэясу остались только Акира и Исами, и у тех силы были на исходе. У Исами одна рука повисла как плеть, а на боку расплывалось темное пятно. Вот и он упал. Против Иэясу и Акиры выступали четверо противников, еще трое бежали к ним, разделавшись с остальными. Но они не успели добраться до цели.

Внезапно сзади раздался боевой клич, мимо Иэясу пронесся рыжий всполох, и двое нападавших на него рухнули как подкошенные. В следующее мгновение Акира остался в одиночестве, а еще через секунду и последние трое упали. Только фонтаны крови взметнулись вверх, и над телами убитых замерла длинная стрела со стальным наконечником и красным оперением. Через несколько секунд, которые показались самураям вечностью, фигура пошевелилась – мечник просто замер в глубоком выпаде после атаки, его сверкающий меч, продолжение руки, был вытянут вперед, а оперением стрелы показалась голова, склоненная к плечу.

Перед застывшими как соляные столпы Ияэсу и Акирой поднялся невысокий худенький мальчик с волосами цвета осенних кленовых листьев, собранными в высокий хвост. Его фиалковые глаза горели янтарными всполохами, грудь тяжело вздымалась, рука, державшая меч, слегка подрагивала. Мальчик обвел взглядом поляну, заваленную окровавленными телами, и огонь в его глазах угас, а тело начала бить крупная дрожь. Это, а также капли пота на его шее и лбу и кровь, стекавшая с меча, не оставляли сомнений в том, что перед ними стоит реальный человек, а не бесплотный дух.

Резко сбросив кровь с меча, мальчик изящным движением убрал его в ножны, затем, все еще дрожа, поклонился онемевшим от изумления воинам. Несмотря на самурайское хладнокровие, оба еще несколько секунд не могли произнести ни слова. Токугава очнулся первым.

– Акира, скачи в замок и приведи людей. Нужно помочь раненым и убрать трупы.

Телохранитель в нерешительности посмотрел на своего господина.

– Но, мой господин, оставить вас наедине с этим… – он не мог подобрать слов. – А если он один из них?

Токугава только поднял бровь.

– Если он захочет меня зарезать, ты вряд ли остановишь его, не так ли?

Самурай потупился, потом коротко поклонился и без лишних слов вскочил на коня и ускакал.

– Меня зовут Иэясу Токугава, принц Минамото.

Услышав это, мальчик упал на одно колено и склонил голову в почтительном поклоне практически до земли.

– Как тебя зовут?

– Кеншин, – ответил юноша, приподнявшись.

– А фамилия?

– У крестьян нет фамилии.

Токугава недоверчиво наклонил голову.

– Я не видел ни одного самурая, владеющего мечом так, как ты, а тем более крестьянина. Как называется твой стиль?

– Хитен Мицуруги Рю, мой господин.

Иэясу не смог сдержать возгласа недоверия. Мальчик вскинул голову, и в его глазах загорелся дерзкий огонек.

– Я верю тебе, – поспешно сказал Токугава. – Увидев такое, не захочешь, да поверишь, – добавил он вполголоса, обводя взглядом место сражения. – Нужно помочь раненым.

Вместе они осмотрели лежащих на земле людей. Все четверо самураев Токугавы получили тяжелые ранения, один был почти при смерти. Как могли, они перевязали раны, разорвав одежду на бинты. Иэясу украдкой поглядывал на мальчика: хрупкий на вид, с нежными чертами лица, тонкими изящными руками, он больше походил на девушку. И в то же время в глазах его светилась недетская решительность и хладнокровие. Вообще мальчик вел себя просто, но с достоинством, нехарактерным для простого крестьянина. Длинные рыжие волосы, убранные в высокий хвост, спускавшийся почти до пояса, сейчас спутались и висели сосульками. Его одежда была сильно изношена, тесьма на рукояти меча истерта, но заметно было, что меч дорогой и создан истинным мастером своего дела. Мальчика можно было принять за бедного ронина, скитающегося в поисках заработка.

– Расскажи, каким образом крестьянин смог овладеть таким искусством. Кто тебя учил? И сколько тебе лет?

– Мой господин, я не знаю точно своего возраста. Думаю, мне около пятнадцати. – Токугава опять не смог сдержать удивления – на вид мальчишке было не больше двенадцати. – Пять лет назад на нашу деревню напала банда ронинов. Они убили практически всех. Меня ударили по голове и я плохо помню, что произошло, – мальчик немного помолчал. – Мой учитель нашел меня среди руин. Я хоронил тела.

– Где сейчас твой учитель? Мне хотелось бы выразить восхищение его учеником.

Мальчик низко наклонил голову и долго молчал. Токугава заметил, как сжались его кулаки и напряженно выпрямилась спина. Он сделал несколько глубоких вздохов, прежде чем продолжил.

– Мой учитель умер месяц назад, – наконец произнес он едва слышно. – Это всегда случается, когда ученик достигает вершины мастерства. Таков стиль Хитен Мицуруги.

– Значит, ты теперь один? – Токугава не ожидал ответа, вопрос был чисто риторическим.

– По правде говоря, – юноша в смущении почесал затылок, – ваш покорный слуга как раз направлялся к вам, господин Токугава. – Увидев вопрос в лице собеседника, он пояснил, – я ходил к Ода Нобуо*, но он не принял меня.

Токугава понимающе покачал головой.

– Я был бы рад иметь в своей охране такого мечника, как ты, но твое происхождение не позволит мне взять тебя на службу, – прямо сказал он.

– Я понимаю, мой господин, – кивнул мальчик, улыбнувшись. – Рад был помочь вам. С вашего позволения, я пойду.

Кеншин встал, низко поклонился и повернулся, чтобы уйти. Токугава резко вскочил.

– Постой, – он некоторое время молчал, пристально глядя на мальчика. – В четырех ри отсюда к северу, у реки, есть маленький храм. Приходи туда к следующему полнолунию, я пришлю за тобой человека, – он отстегнул от пояса кошелек и бросил его Кеншину. – Вот, это тебе на текущие расходы. Если в течение недели после назначенного срока от меня никто не придет, тебе придется поискать счастья в другом месте.

– Благодарю вас, мой господин, – Кеншин посмотрел Токугаве прямо в глаза, потом низко поклонился и исчез в мгновение ока.

Вдали показались огни фонарей. Акира возвращался с подмогой. Полная луна поднималась над горизонтом.

* * *

Токугава ехал домой, глубоко задумавшись. Он был весьма здравомыслящим человеком, но, несмотря на это, ему до конца не верилось в то, что произошло на его глазах.

– Мой господин, – Акира обратился к Токугаве вполголоса. – А где этот мальчишка?

– Надеюсь, ты никому не проболтался об этом? – Токугава строго посмотрел на телохранителя. – Я советую тебе забыть о нем. Мы покроем себя несмываемым позором, если выяснится, что вместо нас с бандитами разделался ребенок, едва переросший собственный меч.

* * *

 _Через две недели_.

В дверь негромко постучали.

– Мой господин, – раздался голос пажа, – здесь господин Миячи.

– Пусть войдет. – Токугава отложил все бумаги, с которыми работал. Своего старого архивариуса он ждал давно.

Сёдзи отодвинулись, и в комнату вошел невысокий старик, седой, как лунь, с длинной белой бородой. С собой он принес несколько свитков. Старик отдал положенные по протоколу почести господину и замер на полу в ожидании указаний.

– Итак, господин Миячи, чем вы меня порадуете?

Миячи выдержал паузу.

– Мой господин, я выяснил все, что вы просили, – он развернул один из свитков. – В течении последних десяти лет только четыре семьи ваших наследственных вассалов погибли при стихийных бедствиях. Первые – Хамада, во время цунами три года назад. В семье было четверо детей: два сына, семи и одиннадцати лет, и две дочери, пяти и трех. Их тела были найдены и опознаны приближенными. Владения перешли племяннику. Вторая семья – Химура, погибли при землетрясении семь лет назад.

– Химура? Какая интересная фамилия, – перебил Токугава.

Архивариус кивнул и, порывшись в свитках, достал один их них и развернул.

– По одной из версий у родоначальника фамилии были огненно-рыжие волосы, и происходил он из крестьян, за что и получил это имя. В этой семье изредка рождались дети с рыжим цветом волос. На момент землетрясения в семье был единственный сын Такемару восьми лет от роду. Наследников у семьи не было, так что их владения перешли вашей светлости. Третья семья…

Токугава внимательно слушал слугу, но в голове у него уже складывался план. Эти Химура были идеальным вариантом, сведения подходили как нельзя кстати. Несовпадение имени никого не смутило бы – сам Иэясу за свою долгую жизнь неоднократно менял его**.

– Вот и все, мой господин, – закончил старик. – Если бы вы сообщили мне цель, для которой вам потребовались эти сведения, я мог бы еще что-нибудь найти.

– Лучшим вашим качеством, господин Миячи, – вкрадчиво заметил Токугава, – всегда было умение не задавать лишних вопросов. – Старик немного побледнел. – Надеюсь, с возрастом это вам не изменило. Вы свободны.

Старый человек склонился в глубоком поклоне и удалился.

Токугава взял бумаги, оставленные архивариусом, и снова внимательно перечитал их. Одной информации будет недостаточно, необходимы более веские доказательства.

– Микио, – позвал он пажа. – Позови мне господина Иидзука Акиру. Потом найди господина Хаттори Хандзо***.

* * *

Тосиро опрокинул еще одну чашку саке и снова предложил Акире выпить. Тот снова отказался.

– Мне еще ехать сегодня, – сказал он и снова вгрызся в куриную ножку.

– И куда на этот раз тебя отправил наш достопочтенный господин? – усмехнулся Тосиро.

Акира бросил кость на стол и перевел дух.

– Приеду – расскажу, – он облизнулся и принялся за рис. – А может, и не расскажу, – добавил он с хитрой ухмылкой.

– Что?! – Тосиро резко поставил чашку на стол и наклонился вперед. Потом откинулся и, прищурив глаза, вкрадчиво произнес, – ты не боишься, что я прослежу за тобой и сам все разузнаю?

Акира поднял руки в жесте примирения.

– Ладно, ладно, уж и пошутить нельзя.

– Сделаем все, как договаривались, – сказал Тосиро, наливая себе очередную порцию саке.

Акира доел рис и встал из-за стола.

– Не вздумай за мной ездить, – холодно бросил он напоследок, засовывая мечи за пояс. – Дело крайне деликатное, если все сорвется, мы с тобой оба будем кормить червей. – Тосиро махнул рукой на это. – Встретимся через два дня.

Акира вышел из трактира. Два часа назад он вернулся с юга и сразу был вызван к Токугаве. Он нашел все, за чем посылал его сюзерен, и теперь надеялся отдохнуть. Токугава, однако, приказал ему отправляться на север немедленно.

 _– Ты найдешь его в храме. Поторопись, время на исходе, не сегодня-завтра он уйдет. Отдашь ему кимоно и печать, а также это письмо. Прочитай его с ним. Убедись, что он все твердо заучил, и сожги письмо, а потом возвращайся_.

Солнце почти зашло, а луна еще не появилась, так что надо было поторапливаться. Расстояние до своей цели он преодолел за час. В старом храме горел свет – слабый огонек свечи колыхался от сквозняка. На полу, прислонившись в стене и оперевшись на меч, сидел рыжий мальчишка. Акира не верил, пока не увидел его снова, что ему тогда не привиделся этот маленький демон. Он коротко кивнул и присел напротив мальчика.

– Меня прислал господин Токугава.

– Я узнал вас, господин, – негромко отозвался тот.

Акира развернул письмо и начал читать его вслух. Мальчик слушал, не перебивая, наклонив голову в сторону. В его глазах ясно читалось недоверие к услышанному. Самурай усмехнулся.

– Для начала научись писать свое имя и фамилию, – он достал из сумки письменный прибор. Мальчик взял кисть и принялся старательно выводить иероглифы на бумаге. Акира поморщился. – Ну и почерк у тебя! Ну ладно, потренируешься завтра. А теперь повтори все то, что я тебе прочитал.

Кеншин повторил. Акира одобрительно покачал головой.

– Память у тебя лучше, чем твой почерк.

Он вытащил кимоно и печать и передал мальчику. Кеншин долго разглядывал диковинного дракона, вышитого на спине и рукавах. Кимоно было старое и потертое, но белые шелковые нити, которыми был вышит герб, по-прежнему ярко сверкали в свете свечи. На печати был вырезан тот же дракон.

– Ты как хочешь, а я спать, – зевнул Акира и потянулся. – Я сегодня весь день в седле провел, устал, мочи нет.

И он прикорнул в углу комнаты. Кеншин еще долго сидел, перечитывая письмо, а потом спрятал его в рукав. Несмотря на то, что вестник господина весь вечер улыбался и шутил, юноша чувствовал недоверие к нему. Что-то отталкивающее было в его манере разговаривать, в его глазах, а в его ки Кеншин почувствовал тщательно скрываемую враждебность. Он задремал у стены, так и не ложась на пол.

Наутро Акира снова проверил, как Кеншин знает свою легенду.

– Дай-ка мне письмо, – сказал он внезапно.

– Я его сжег, как и приказывал господин, – немедленно отозвался Кеншин, пристально глядя на собеседника. Самурай хорошо умел скрывать эмоции и чувства, но в его глазах молодой человек уловил раздражение, смешанное с разочарованием.

– Ну и правильно, – сказал посланник. – Приходи в замок Оказаки завтра. Тебя не сразу пустят, прояви настойчивость. Ну, пока, – он махнул Кеншину рукой и вскочил в седло. Бросив еще один взгляд на мальчика, он пришпорил коня и умчался прочь.

Кеншин недолго смотрел ему вслед, а затем вернулся в храм. Он присел на пол и принялся писать свое новое имя.

* * *

Хаттори Хандзо, высокий худощавый человек с цепким взглядом и хищным крючковатым носом, шел рядом со своим сюзереном.

– Все как вы и предполагали, мой господин, – степенно сказал он. – Он встречался с неким Тосиро, информатором Ходзё.

Токугава вопросительно посмотрел на шпиона.

– Он что-нибудь ему рассказал?

– Нет, – Хаттори погладил подбородок в задумчивости, – и, думаю, пока не расскажет. Иидзука алчен, но далеко не глуп. Он постарается извлечь максимальную выгоду из этой информации, так что придержит ее до поры.

Мужчина ненадолго замолчал. Его лицо выражало сомнение и нерешительность. Токугава снова вопросительно взглянул на него.

– Что-то еще?

– Тот инцидент, месяц назад, – он снова в нерешительности замолчал. – Очень вероятно, что к нему он тоже причастен.

Токугава махнул рукой. Он никогда не ошибался в людях.

– Мне сразу показалось подозрительным, что Исами и другие мои люди получили такие тяжелые ранения, а Акира – всего несколько царапин. Да и атакующие как-то странно с ним сражались, вполсилы.

Мужчины продолжили путь в молчании.

– Как только он вернется, я щедро награжу его и дам два дня отпуска, – наконец сказал Токугава.

– Думаю, он пойдет кутить, – немедленно отозвался Хаттори.

Токугава повернулся к собеседнику и, подняв бровь, многозначительно посмотрел на него.

– С человеком, который сорит деньгами, всякое может случиться.

Хаттори понимающе кивнул.

* * *

Кеншин покинул храм, как только небо начало светлеть. Он надеялся добраться до замка по утреннему холодку, но вошел в Мацудайру, когда на улочках уже было полно народу. У трактира на окраине собралась целая толпа. Кеншин подошел ближе.

– Видел я его вчера, – сказал худой парень с коромыслом на плече, – хвастался, что премию получил.

– Какой дурак, – покачал головой толстый торговец, – кто же об этом треплет языком?

На земле в подворотне лежал мужчина. Его тело уже было накрыто циновкой, только ноги в белых таби торчали из-под нее, и лужа крови, над которой вился целый рой мух, широко растеклась по сухой земле.

– Говорят, это один из телохранителей самого господина, – тихо заметил третий.

– А ну, расходитесь, – громко сказал невысокий крепкий самурай с гербом Токугавы на одежде, – не на что тут глазеть.

Люди неохотно расступились, пропуская носильщиков, которые пришли забрать тело.

Кеншин тоже отошел и огляделся по сторонам. Люди спешили по своим делам, и никто не обращал внимания на невысокого юношу, одетого в поношенную одежду. Его рыжие волосы прикрывала соломенная каса.

– Простите, господин, – остановил Кеншин прохожего. – Как мне пройти в замок Оказаки?

* * *

Кеншин сидел у ворот на внешнем дворе замка Оказаки. Солнце палило нещадно, ветер бросал пыль в глаза. Кеншин ждал уже третий час. Вчера его вообще не пустили на порог, и пришлось ночевать в какой-то подворотне.

– Терпение – добродетель, – сказал он сам себе, стараясь не обращать внимания на насмешливые взгляды охранников и проходивших мимо самураев.

Меч у него отобрали еще при входе, еще и обыскали для надежности, и велели ждать. Но вот показался тот строгий самурай, которого Кеншин упросил передать печать Токугаве. Он подошел к мальчику и коротко бросил: – Идем.

Господин Токугава сидел на возвышении в большом зале. По сторонам от него разместились многочисленные приближенные. Самурай толкнул Кеншина вперед.

– Не забывай, перед кем стоишь.

Кеншин упал на колени, низко поклонился господину, выпрямился и посмотрел ему в лицо. Самурай довольно сильно хлопнул его по голове, принуждая склонить ее.

– Довольно, – прозвучал властный голос Токугавы. Мужчина отошел и присел в стороне.

В зале повисла тишина. Взгляды всех присутствовавших были устремлены на мальчика, но он не чувствовал страха или неловкости. В ки господина он ясно читал благожелательность и одобрение, хотя от остальных прямо таки веяло пренебрежением.

– Итак, – наконец произнес Токугава, – ты утверждаешь, что последний из рода Химура. – Он немного помолчал, разглядывая печать, которую держал в руке. – Господин Миячи, что говорят архивные записи по этому поводу?

Старый архивариус поклонился и повторил все то, что уже рассказывал господину менее двух недель назад. После этого все взгляды снова обратились к Кеншину.

– Мой отец отослал меня к учителю накануне землетрясения, и о смерти родителей я узнал через несколько месяцев, – сказал он спокойно. – Я не знаю, кого похоронили вместо меня. – Он помолчал, ожидая новых вопросов. Не дождавшись, он продолжил. – Мой учитель знал, что родственников у нас не было, кроме того, к этому моменту он уже оценил мои способности к кендзюцу, так что решил, что лучше для меня будет остаться с ним. Он воспитывал меня все эти годы. На совершеннолетие учитель дал мне это имя и рассказал о моем происхождении, а перед смертью велел идти к вам, мой господин, – мальчик снова поклонился Токугаве.

Народ зашушукался.

– Как давно умер твой учитель? – спросил один из приближенных.

– Два месяца назад, – смиренно ответил Кеншин.

– Долго же ты добирался, – заметил другой.

– Путь из Оми**** неблизкий.

При этих словах среди присутствующих пронесся рокот негодования.

– И ты смеешь являться к господину Токугаве, презренный шпион, да еще в открытую! – вскричал один из самураев. Он даже привстал и наклонился вперед, кипя от возмущения.

– Я не шпион, – громко заявил Кеншин. Его глаза метали ледяные молнии, весь вид его выражал оскорбленное самолюбие. – Мастера стиля Хитен Мицуруги всегда сохраняли нейтралитет и не служат никому, тем более в качестве шпиона.

Еще более громкий ропот прошел по рядам.

– Хитен Мицуруги? – с насмешкой воскликнул еще один самурай. – Да тебя щелчком пальца можно прибить, молокосос. Тоже мне, мастер Хитен Мицуруги!

Присутствующие расхохотались. Все, кроме Токугавы и Кеншина.

– Хотите проверить? – с вызовом сказал он самураю, когда смех затих. Повисла напряженная тишина. Все просто опешили от такой дерзости.

– Я хочу посмотреть, – раздался спокойный голос Токугавы. Головы всех мужчин повернулись в его сторону. На лицах было написано недоумение.

Токугава встал и направился к выходу, жестом приглашая всех следовать за собой.

– Пяти человек будет достаточно? – спросил он мальчика не без иронии, когда они вышли на широкий двор.

– Маловато, конечно, но для первого раза хватит, – ответил Кеншин с той же иронией в голосе. Токугава усмехнулся.

– Выдайте им деревянные мечи, – велел он слугам. – Крови сегодня не нужно.

Кеншин стоял в середине круга, примеряясь к боккену. Вокруг собралась целая толпа. Из соседних помещений подтягивались новые зрители. Слышались насмешливые комментарии, но Кеншин не обращал внимания, сосредоточившись на предстоящей схватке. Токугава с непроницаемым лицом стоял на энгаве, но глаза его смотрели ободряюще.

Наконец, один из самураев подал сигнал, и противники бросились на Кеншина.

 _– Чем больше атакующих, тем лучше для тебя, – говорил ему учитель. – Они будут мешать друг другу, и твоя задача – вовремя уворачиваться и не забывать бить самому_.

Кеншин был хорошим учеником. Он ловко уклонялся от мечей противников, нанося им болезненные и унизительные удары боккеном. К концу первого раунда самураи валялись на земле, потирая ушибленные места. Ропот толпы замолкал, лица зрителей вытягивались от изумления. Токугава одобрительно кивнул головой. Он явно наслаждался спектаклем, разыгранным по его сценарию. Мальчишка не подвел, все сделал безупречно.

Самурай, больше всех возмущавшийся в зале, внезапно выхватил из-за пояса меч и с ревом бросился на Кеншина. Он был умелым мечником, но на стороне мальчика была молодость, ловкость и божественная скорость «справедливого меча». Самурай, однако, не собирался сдаваться и снова и снова бросался в атаку.

Кеншин чувствовал, как в нем закипает ярость. Окружающие тоже заметили изменившийся облик рыжеволосого мечника. Его глаза сменили цвет с фиалкового на янтарно-желтый, как у волка, движения становились все более быстрыми и резкими, и скоро все перестали замечать человека. Только всполохи рыжей молнии кружились вокруг бедного самурая.

– Достаточно, – громко сказал Токугава, когда от сильного удара боккен Кеншина разлетелся в щепки, а его противник упал навзничь. – Мы поняли, что ты действительно мастер стиля Хитен Мицуруги. Оставь мне немного самураев на развод, – добавил он с улыбкой. Все облегченно рассмеялись.

– Ну, что ж, Химура Кеншин, я беру тебя на службу, – торжественно сказал Токугава, – с испытательным сроком. – Кеншин низко поклонился. – Ты поступаешь в распоряжение заместителя начальника охраны Курогаса Исами, – и указал на крепкого самурая с рукой на перевязи, стоявшего рядом с ним.

Он повернулся и пошел в дом. Исами последовал за ним.

– Господин…

Токугава остановился и вопросительно посмотрел на него.

– Ты что-то хочешь спросить?

Исами действительно хотел спросить господина об одной странной вещи, но не решался. Как только он увидел этого мальчишку, ему сразу показалось, что он где-то видел его раньше. Но как он ни силился, никак не мог припомнить, где и когда. Бывает так, что у вас что-то вертится в голове, но вы никак не можете это ухватить. Но когда мальчик разбросал его людей с такой легкостью, с какой ураган раскидывает щепки, Исами все вспомнил.

– Господин, мне кажется, я видел этого юношу раньше, – осторожно сказал он.

Токугава долго смотрел на него своим проницательным взглядом.

– Тебе не кажется, Курогаса, – наконец произнес он. – Но некоторые вопросы лучше не задавать, для твоего же блага. – Он многозначительно посмотрел на самурая. – Позаботься о мальчике. Помни, что он спас тебе жизнь.

* * *

Примечания:

* Ода Нобуо – второй сын и наследник известного полководца Оды Нобунаги, одного из известнейших военачальников своего времени. Ода Нобунага, Тоётоми Хидеёси и Иэясу Токугава – три легендарных личности эпохи воюющих провинций. Первый начал объединение страны, второй продолжил его дело, а третий – завершил.  
** С рождения до совершеннолетия – 13 лет – его звали Такэтиё, в 1556 году он получил имя Дзиро Мотонобу, через год, после женитьбы – Мотоясу, в 1563 году – Иэясу. До 1566 года он носил родовую фамилию Мацудайра, после – Токугава.  
***Хаттори Хандзо (1542 – 1596) – также известный как Хаттори Масанари, самурай и полководец эпохи Сэнгоку, глава рода ниндзя из провинции Ига. После смерти Оды Нобунаги в 1582 году Токугаве пришлось срочно бежать из Осаки в Микаву; Хандзо посоветовал маршрут через горы Иги, так как был уверен, что сможет убедить местных ниндзя помочь Токугаве. Это позволило отряду успешно добраться до Микавы и не попасться войскам Акэти Мицухидэ. С тех пор верно служил Токугаве до самой своей смерти.  
****Оми – одна из центральных провинций, находится недалеко от Киото, северная часть области в период Сэнгоку принадлежала Исиде Мицунари, противнику Токугавы. Центром провинции был Оцу.


End file.
